DCFDTL's Birthday-Cake Plights
A recurring plot line within the Codename: Kids Next Door series is the repeating conflict caused by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's refusal to share their birthday cake with other children and Sector V's attempts to make sure everyone gets a slice. There was a C.A.K.E.D episode once per season with tactics and belligerents on both sides changing in each. Episodes First C.A.K.E.D. Overview: The first time the DCFDTL have their birthday. The Big Badolescent is tasked with protecting the cake and the party. Location: Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Failure for DCFDTL: The Big Badolescent discovered the cake was coconut-flavored and got really angry at them. Failure for Sector V: The Big Badolescent sent the cake flying in the air when they were trying to take the cake away, resulting in the cake being smashed over her. Episode: Operation: C.A.K.E.D. Second C.A.K.E.D. Overview: Eat their Birthday Cake in front of thousands of kids in a stadium. Location: Stadium (unknown location) Failure for DCFDTL: Lizzie Devine drove one of the surviving parts of their Rocket Gazebo into the cake, obliterating it in the process. Success for Sector V: The explosion of the Rocket Gazebo caused the cake to explode into pieces, giving all surrounding kids in the stadium a piece. Episode: Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.W.O. Third C.A.K.E.D. Overview: Eat their birthday cake Location: In an abandoned castle in lower Sprechenheim Failure for DCFDTL: They were about to eat it, but they didn't know baby chicks had urinated on the cake. Failure for Sector V: Since the cake had been compromised by the chicks they couldn't take the cake away. Episode: Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. Fourth C.A.K.E.D. Overview: Try to win the Toobathon and eat their Birthday Cake. Location: Toobathon Race. Failure for DCFDTL: Numbuh 1 blew up their ship, essentially causing them to lose the race. (Even though that was part of Father's plan all along) Failure/Success for Sector V: The cake pan was destroyed before it was baked. However, this also foiled Father's plan to have all the children baked into the cake, and thus saved hundreds of kids. Episode: Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. Fifth C.A.K.E.D. Overview: Make an ice cream cake the size of a space station. Steal a secret recipe from the ACTWLUTH's mother to make the perfect Birthday Cake. Location: Space Failure for DCFDTL: The Delightful Mansion got destroyed and everybody got to eat the cake. Success/Failure for Sector V: Several kids devoured the cake with gusto, especially Numbuh 4; however, Numbuh 86 decommissioned Numbuh 19th-Century before the ACTWLUTH's cake recipe could be obtained. Episode: Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Sixth C.A.K.E.D. Overview: KND are tricked into delivering the cake. Location: Pizza Joint, later DMFDTL. Success for DCFDTL: The KND accidentally and unknowingly delivered to them. Failure for Sector V: The cake was accidentally delivered to the DCFDTL at a Pizza Joint. Episode:'' Operation: S.I.X.'' Final C.A.K.E.D. Overview: Win a Scavenger Hunt by cheating and stealing every other team's items. Location: Rainbow Monkey "Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park." Failure for DCFDTL: They lost the Scavenger Hunt when Numbuh 1 got Father's pipe and knocked Ashley out of the boat by accident as she landed on a platform while Bruce, David, Lenny, and Constance fell into a deep hole to their final fate due to the faulty log flume ride as Ashley watched in horror as she saw them fall and she broke down in tears over them and ran back to the Delightful Mansion. Failure for Sector V: The cake was actually just a small cupcake, Numbuh 74.239 ate it himself. Episode: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Category:KND Universe Category:Code Module Improvement